Amor no correspondido
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Kazemaru descubre que Endou no lo ama como pensaba, ¿que pasara?, pasen y lean .


**Espero les guste mucho, iba a ser un songfic pero recordé aquí no se puede subir, pero les dejo el texto y la Canción es** \- " artista: Ayabie – "Quiero verte" - **es un oneshot en todo caso de EndouKaze, uno de los pocos que he escrito de ellos ,espero a las fans les agrade .**

* * *

 **Amor no correspondido.  
**

-No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, en un momento me correspondías y al otro ya no. cuando intente decirte lo que sentía simplemente te alejaste-

-Recuerdo que estábamos en Marzo, la primavera recién llegaba dejando atrás el Invierno… apenas el mes anterior te declaraste a mí y fui feliz, el Invierno se sentía como algo tan parecido al verano, contigo nada me importaba-

-Pero últimamente poco a poco te distanciaste, aunque estábamos en la práctica te mantienes distante, pero no le di importancia-

-Estaba en plena práctica de atletismo, no porque dejara el fútbol, sino por el evento escolar, te acercaste a mí, y me entregabas una toalla y una botella de agua, te sonreí y te agradecí. Para después escuchar un: -"te apoyo como tú a mí, simplemente eso, da lo mejor en el evento de mañana"- : Después de eso tome agua, seque el sudor y seguí con mi entrenamiento, te quedaste ahí, pero no dejabas de ver la hora de tu teléfono, al terminar nos fuimos, pero no juntos, mencionaste que tenías que verte con Kidou y Goenji, y te marchaste-

-Me iba a casa pero recordé que había dejado algo en el salón, así que regrese por mi estuche de lápices sino con que haría mis trabajos en casa, al abrir la puerta del salón te vi, estabas besando a natsumi, intente hacerme el ciego, cerré la puerta y camine hacia la salida, estaba impresionado, no creía lo que había visto, sé que no me viste, pero ella sí-

-llegue a casa y no pude más, me rompí en llanto, nadie estaba en casa, mis padres no regresaban del trabajo, así que pude llorar libremente, ¿Por qué estabas con ella?...-

-Tome valor y fui a mi habitación, pero solo podía pensar en lo que había visto, porque estabas con ella, acaso significa el final para ambos, acaso no iba a poder volver a ver a sentir tu calor, o tomar tu mano como antes-

-Intente dormir, pero no podía, intente llamar pero no podía mis manos temblaban incluso al intentar enviar un mensaje, no sabía cómo expresarte lo que sentía era una combinación de tristeza, odio, desengaño y varios sentimientos combinados, así que mejor decido ver todos aquellos mensajes que me enviabas como el último que estaba tan lleno de amor y con varios emoticonos, no entendía, nada me hacía comprender, pero quería una explicación a lo que vi hoy…-

-Al día siguiente llegué al festival, pero no estaba ni de ánimos de participar en la carrera aunque había practicado tanto que no quería echar mi trabajo a la basura, así que decidí participar-

-al finalizar, la carrera todo mis compañeros de la carrera estaban felices pero yo no estaba de ánimos, así que decidí ir a buscar una botella de agua, cuando me marchaba me paraste antes de llegar a tomar una botella de agua y me pediste que habláramos, algo en mi interior sabía o tenía una noción de lo que era, así que te seguí hasta el club de Raimon-

-una vez lejos del festival, te mirabas nervioso y afligido, sabía que no conseguían las palabras correctas, lo entendía, lo único que quería saber, es ¿por qué te burlabas así de mí?, ¿cuánto tiempo lo habías hecho así?-

-Kazemaru…yo… ¡lo siento! ….- haciendo una pequeña reverencia- …lamento hacerte esto pero yo….-

-¿te gusta Natsumi cierto?-

-¿¡que!?- sorprendido viendo a Kazemaru-

-te vi con ella ayer-

-yo, perdona…quería decirte, lamento te enterara así…yo-

-está bien, no hay problema, lo entiendo-

-¿qué?, ¿enserio?-

-ella te harías más feliz, al final, somos chicos es extraño esto, sólo olvidémonos-

-lo siento Kazemaru…yo-

-por favor, no te me acerques, intentemos llevarlo en calma, al final era normal-

-Kazemaru, realmente te quiero, pero…-

No quería escucharlo más, no quería soltarme a llorar, realmente me dolía estaba terminando conmigo por ella, si ella le gustaba tal vez desde un comienzo, porque jugo así conmigo por mucho tiempo, yo realmente lo amaba, ahora comprendo que jamás me correspondió como yo a el-

-perdona Kazemaru…perdóname, pero realmente no podemos seguir-

Saliste corriendo de ahí, después de eso, realmente me amantes, a alguna vez pensaste cómo me iba a sentir, no sé jamás lo sabré, al igual si alguna vez llegaste a amarme o pensar en mi realmente cuando estabas conmigo…-

-comprendo, que jamás me correspondiste, esas sonrisas no eran para mí, esas miradas tiernas no me pertenecía, esos abrazos y el sujetarnos de la mano, solo eran cordialidades, tal vez yo confundí todo y te arrastre,…. pero aun así jamás dejaré de amarte…quiero que aun seas mío aunque sea en mis sueños, aunque dolerá verte con ella y verte hacer lo que hacíamos juntos, y ver cómo la prefieres a ella que a mí.

siempre te amare, mi no correspondido amor, … Endou-

* * *

 **Espero fuera del agrado,si se pierde el sentido es que tuve que quitar la canción anteriormente subi uno y me comento un moderador no se permite,aun asi espero sea del agrado**


End file.
